meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordhau Subreddit
__TOC__ Direct link to the Mordhau subreddit I'm glad I already quited /u/leftargus I'm glad I already quited the game, because these changes are pathetic. They BUFF what already is ridiculously buffed: shields and horses, with now horse taking less fire damage. Doesn't fix any of the horse op mechanics and doesn't change anything about rapiers. Also, nothing on server stability. Terrible patch, just terrible. ---- Skillceiling Unknown The game has an extremely simplistic combat system. There is literally 0 skill involved with developing parkinson and having 3 strokes and 6 seizures while fighting. You think throwing your mouse around while fighting on with high mouse sensitivity makes you good?? The skill ceiling is extremely low in this game, all you need to do is equip a fast or high dmg weapon and spam the shit out of stabs or swing all over the place and you will genuinely get Top 3 in every single match. "take away that and all you have is a skill less hack and slash where anyone who knows how to press RMB is basically a god unless they're 1vX." You legit just described exactly how Mordhau is. I guess you are going to love the game 1-3 months from now where you and the 8,000 other players are gonna have so much fun showing off your 1000+ hours of "skill" ---- Question about feigning /u/HansZwiefelhofer So from what I understand through testing and reading it cost 10 stamina each time you feign. The problem is that in duels I have seen multiple people who are able to feign around 3-6 times an attack multiple times and never lose stamina. Earlier i had a guy feign around 4 times each attack on 3 attacks and when he killed me he was at 94 stamina, he also had no perks that support stamina. Ive only seen this with two handed weapons specifically the maul, zweihander and exec sword. Is this something im missing or is it some form of exploit? ---- Girus 93 killstreak video /u/yoshi570 Few things that popped out when watching this: This isn't an actual build he's playing. He builds with basically no weapon then grabs a weapon off the ground. Let's see if he can do that with his actual build (spoiler: he can't, he would have died far sooner) Holy fuck those are some of the worst players I have ever seen. He said it himself: "why don't you parry man?" Honestly I couldn't believe how bad the players were in this clip. I'm not surprised that he could rack up tons of kills against bad players, even I can do that. I'm surprised that there's not a single decent player in the lot that ruins his combo. Any 1vX relies on the X not parrying. Any experienced player in the X knows this and will actively try to ruin your combos. Like, he's obviously better than me, I can tell just by watching him play, but he's not good enough to prevent me from killing him if I get some help. He keeps turning his back all the time and barely ever gets stabbed. This was a clownfest of epic proportions with someone having a loadout totalling for something like what, 25 points? But yeah, I think we mostly agree: this kind of streak if mostly an outlier more than the rule. ---- The term gambling Unknown The term "gambling" was invented in chiv when baddies who lost didn't have a way to complain about aggressive play. If you don't understand the issue, then you need more practice, and you probably never chamber. I feel like 80% of the people who complain about "gambling" understand neither feint to parry nor chambering. ---- Retarded unfair mechanic Unknown The major problem of this game is dragging, it’s a retarded unfair mechanic for 2 reasons: The animation model doesn’t always keep up with dragging making it look like the sword pretty much completely slows down in air while the opponents body is still in the same position, while on the opponents camera his body is quite much facing the opposite side, I’ve looked into this couple times and it is consistent. I’ve found out and anyone can test that dragging and accells are related to mouse sensitivity, which simply means the higher your mouse sensitivity the better you can do these approaches which instantly makes it unbalanced and unfair, as different people have different plays with mouse sensitivity in games due to how our eyes work, there should be no reason why dragging should exist, the only thing that should is what is actually in the tutorial which teaches how fast or slow your attack is depending on your start position, DRAGGING IS NOT TAUGHT IN THE TUTORIAL And before you display your silliness I know how to both attacks just perfect and do very much think it’s unfair. ---- virtual cosmetics /u/Implyput Things like this remimind me of the fucked time we live in. What even is this post about??? Just how much virtual currency you earned while gaming virtually and purchased virtual cosmetics...BRUH.... BRUH I've been gaming like an addict since I was 1w, I would never expect some type of gradification or reward for spending stupid amounts of time on a video game(especially when your time played is represented by currency earned and NOT EVEN SKILL WHICH IS STILL GAMING SKILLS WHICHIS A HOBBY NOT A FUCKING TALENTLOLOLOL As a gamer for a decade I can say this post has almost no value. If you disagree ease, tell me how I'm wrong when I literally have enough currency to ake this same cahracter almost???? If you think having no life is impressive then I bet you pat yourself on the back all dayxdxdxdxdxd ----